Untitled Forever
by Storm Sword
Summary: Jack kidnaps Kimiko and the others must save her. Constructive criticism accepted, but no flames. FINISHED
1. Prologue: Jack's Plan

Yay! My first fanfiction! (crickets chirp). Okay, well anyway here it is. I appreciate constructive criticism. Tell me what I am doing wrong.

Jack Spicer was sitting is his lab. He had modeled it too look like an underground complex, but due to watching so many action movies, he had changed the décor. It was now more like the lab of an evil scientist, with plenty of half built gadgets, shiny stainless steel tables, and a chrome interior. He was telling Wuya his latest plan.

"It will be simple." Jack assured her. "All we do is kidnap Kimiko and-"

"We tried that before and it failed! What makes this time different?" Wuya interrupted. "Watching those movies must be rotting your already pathetic brain."

"Your hurting my self-esteem." Jack informed her in an upset voice.

"Good!" Wuya shouted. "You have a huge ego and it needs to be cut down to size."

"Just let me get on with my plan." Jack said. "Alright. So then we let the others come to rescue her. Next, while they're here, Chameleon-bot will pretend to be me, while we go and steal the Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Alright, fine." said Wuya, finally admitting defeat. "But when will we have the opportunity?" Suddenly she shivered. "A new Shen-Gong-Wu just became active. This will be the perfect opportunity to put your plan into effect."

Okay. That was the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. (crickets are silent). Please read and review. Oh, wait. If you're reading this then you probably read the [short] prologue. Tell me what you think, even if you don't like it.


	2. Training and a Showdown

Here is chapter 1. It is sort of long. Longer than the prologue at least. Enjoy! Oh yeah, before I forget, Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story Haunted Flower. RVG, I already commented to you in person.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were busy training at the Xiaolin temple. Rai was flying with the Jet Bootsu. He dodged the rocks that Kimiko was throwing at him. Kimiko was using the Third Arm Sash to swing from a tree while grabbing rocks for Raimundo to dodge. Clay was punching some dummies that looked like scarecrows with the Fist of Tebigong. Omi was aiming at a dummy with the Tangle Web Comb.

"Tangle Web Comb!" he shouted. Hair shot out of the Comb and was about to ensnare the dummy when Raimundo flew by, narrowly missing Omi's head.

"Hey! Watch it shorty!" Rai shouted. Kimiko had thrown a huge rock at him and to avoid it he had to jump backwards, narrowly avoiding Omi's head.

This effectively shattered Omi's focus, and the hair from the TWG doubled back on him. However, due to his vertically challenged stature, the hair flew over his head and knocked into Raimundo. It sent him flying into the tree, and he knocked Kimiko down from the branch she was on. He landed upside down, stuck to the tree by wood splinters. During this, the hair knocked down Clay and the FoT went flying off his hand. The hair finally ensnared Kimiko, binding her to the tree. Clay had just gotten up, only to be hit by the FoT, which had ricocheted off the wall of the temple. He plowed into the tree with incredible force. The tree, not used to so much abuse, snapped like a twig. This took all of ten seconds.

"Ouch." Clay said

"That sums it up pretty good." Rai agreed. "Nice going Omi," he said sarcastically. He felt blood running down his back and went inside to bandage up the cuts and change his tunic.

"Um… Guys. A little help would be nice." Said Kimiko, who was still bound to the part of tree that remained upright.

Master Fung walked out, followed by Dojo. Dojo went to the center of the group and Master Fung took out he Shen Gong Wu Scroll. Raimundo followed behind them

"A new Shen Gong Wu just became active." said Master Fung. "It is the Dragon's Scale. It surrounds the holder in a fiery armor. Speaking of fire, where is Kimiko?"

"Is someone going to let me down anytime soon?" Kimiko inquired. Master Fung quickly released the hair and Kimiko fell to the ground.

"All right. Lets get the Shen Gong Wu!" said Rai enthusiastically.

"Sorry. Only one of you can go after it. I can't take you."

"Why can't you take us, Dojo? And since you can't, which one of us will go?" asked Clay.

"You know how it's the _Dragon_ Scale. Well, how many dragons do you think there are in this world?"

"So this scale is… ouch. That couldn't have been too pleasant." Kimiko remarked.

"Ouch is right. I have a very bad personal history with that thing. One of you will have to use the Longi Kite to go after it."

"Well, Omi and Clay are automatically out, and fire is my element so I should probably be the one who gets it." said Kimiko

"Why can't I get it?" protested Omi and Clay.

"You can't get it because Omi's element cancels out fire and, Clay, you're not going any where with that arm." When Kimiko said this, Clay suddenly realized that his arm was bleeding badly.

"Perhaps it would be best if Kimiko retrieved this. It is as she said. Fire is her element." said Master Fung. Kimiko went down into the Shen Gong Wu Chamber to get the Longi Kite.

Kimiko soon retuned and got ready to fly away, but Raimundo stopped her.

"Hey, Kimi," he said. "You should probably take a cell phone or something. Remember last time we split up."

"Don't remind me." she responded, remembering how Jack Spicer had captured them. She went off to get a cell phone. She returned and got ready to take off.

"Hey Dojo, are there any other armor Shen Gong Wu?" asked Rai.

"Maybe three or four. Why?" Dojo answered.

"We're going to need them with Sir Wrecks-a-lot around." Rai said, pointing at Omi. Kimiko ordinarily would have punched the Brazilian for that comment, but for once she agreed with him.

"Well, I should go. My laptop will be receiving video and audio from my cell phone. Ciao." Dojo showed her which way to go and Kimiko flew away.

Rai, Clay, and Omi waited for a while as Kimiko flew through the air. She was enjoying the free feeling and the wind rushing past her. She soon arrived and activated the cell phone video function. Rai had gotten out the Falcon's Eye and was looking at the grassy plain.

"I see it!" Rai shouted. "A little to the left, forward, and, there!" Kimiko grabbed it at the same time as someone else. And that someone was Jack Spicer.

Jack had been riding on a hover board about twenty feet above the ground and had reached the location of the Scale at the same time Kimiko had. He had jumped off using the Two Ton Tunic to streamline his body and speed his fall. He reached for the Dragon's Scale at the same time Kimiko did.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Longi kite against your Two Ton Tunic." Kimiko had set up an easy win for herself.

"Fine, but I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare! My Reversing Mirror against your Tangle Web Comb" _This will make everything easier_, thought Jack.

"I accept!" Kimiko shouted

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They said simultaneously.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

There you go. I made chapter 1 long. Please review!


	3. What Happened?

Thank you reviewer people. Your input makes me happy and that is why I am trying to work quickly on this chapter. Sorry for any confusion Haunted Flower. I meant I commented in person to one of my other reviewers, whose pen name was RVG. (Short for random voice guy.) Sorry if my grammar or typing errors confused people. Well, on to the story. By the way, if something is in _italics_, it is someone thinking. No, wait; I have to delay you further. For the sake of keeping things simple, Let's just assume Rai rejoined the Xiaolin Apprentices and Wuya returned to spirit form. Jack won the Tunic in a Showdown. Master Fung made sure that the Serpent's Tail was well guarded.

_Ouch. What happened? It feels like somebody dropped the Two Ton Tunic on me. Oh, right they did. The last thing I remember is the Xiaolin Showdown._

She had just given the challenge, when Jack had upped the stakes to a Shen Yi Bu Dare. It had gone pretty well in the first part, but progressively worsened.

"Longi Kite" Kimiko had shouted. She flew into the air.

"Two Ton Tunic! Reversing Mirror! Two Ton Tunic!" Jack shouted. He fell down, through the Mirror, flew upwards, and came back down. Kimiko dodged, but just barely. The Tangle Web Comb was knocked out of her hand. Jack grabbed it. Kimiko tried to fly faster, but she got trapped in the hair.

_Great. Twice in one day,_ she thought. Not a great record. She was already plummeting downward, when Jack saw it fit to drop the TTT on her.

She saw Jack grab the Dragon's Scale right before she was knocked out.

_So I must still be under the Two Ton Tunic, wrapped in the hair from the Tangle Web Comb. _She attempted to focus but the bonds were not loosening.

Soon the pounding in her head receded and she forced her eyes open. She examined her surrounding and realized she was in some type of cell.

"I think she's awake. Kimiko, are you there?" said a voice

"Huh? Rai…" The voice wasn't very clear, but it was definitely Raimundo's voice.

Authors Note: The next part will be in script because it is a talking sequence.

Rai: I'm talking to you with your cell phone. It was left on.

Kimiko: Okay. So what happened to me? How did I get here?

Clay: Jack Spicer captured you. He brought you to his lab and I think he locked you up somewhere.

Kimiko: So what exactly happened?

Rai: Your laptop was recording the video it received from your cell phone. All right. Here is what happened after you got knocked out. We lost video, but it returns after a while. That means that you were released from the bonds. Jack Spicer takes you to his lab

Jack: See Kimiko, for all your gloating, you couldn't beat me.

Wuya: Gloating, what gloating? You are the only one gloating around here.

Jack: Are you saying I talk too much?

Wuya: Yes I am. And to back up my claim, I will point out that you are TALKING TO AN UNCONCIOUS PERSON!

(Recording ends.)

Rai: Then Jack took you here. We lost visuals, so I assume that you were tied up.

Clay: We already have a rescue plan.

Jack: Everything is going according to plan. Almost everything, except for _her_ showing up.

Jack who was listening to the conversation. The person he was referring to as her was Katnappe. She was wearing her regular clothes instead of her cat costume.

Jack: Okay Ashley. Why are you here exactly?

Ashley: I was covering up the fact that you were gone for over a week.

Jack: Hey. It's not my fault that the Razor Fans took over eight days to find. Time wasted on a stupid girl weapon. And who told you to cover up the fact that I was gone. I could be dead and they wouldn't figure it out for all they notice me.

Ashley: Your parents had a party and there were some kids used to making fun of you who wanted to know where you were.

Jack: (Sarcastically) How flattering.

Ashley: Anyway, I was there. It was pretty obvious from the fact that you weren't in your lab that you were out getting a Shen Gong Wu.

Jack: _Note to self. Lock lab with voice activated lock._

Ashley: Well your parents talked assuming that your girlfriend would Know where you were.

Jack: WHAT?! You are **_not_** my girlfriend. You're not even my friend!

Ashley: Don't blame me! I'm not the one who said it!

Wuya: _The Xiaolin Warriors could arrive any second and these two are bickering like, well, teenagers_

This arguing continued for over two hours until an alarm suddenly sounded

Well, that's chapter two. I haven't decided what that alarm is yet, so chapter 3 could be a while.


	4. Rescue

Thank you reviewers. I made a Xiaolin Showdown forum. It is not very big but if I get members it will definitely improve. Please continue to review. This is the second to last chapter in this story, but I am considering creating a short sequel (one or two short chapters). On to the story and keep reviewing.

"Okay. Here's the plan. Me and Omi are team A. We go to Jack's mansion and rescue Kimiko." Raimundo waited for the objection he knew he would get.

"What am I gonna do?" objected Clay. "If you're going, I'm coming with you."

"Clay, you're backup. We might need help, and you'll just be a hindrance because of your arm." explained Rai.

"But-"

"I don't care! Did it occur to anyone that Jack Spicer could just send a robot in to steal all the Shen Gong Wu! Or did you already forget what happened with the Chameleon Bot? You come if we need you, and only if we need you!" Raimundo said angrily.

"Raimundo is acting strangely." Omi whispered to Clay "Could he be possessed?

"Naw. He just doesn't like to lose." Clay responded. "It's jus' staying in his mind that last time this happened we lost almost all the Shen Gong Wu."

Dojo came out followed by Raimundo. Dojo quickly expanded to his 40 foot form and gestured for Omi and Raimundo to hop on, which they did.

When they were in the air Omi asked "Would It not be easier just to use the Golden Tiger Claws to transport ourselves to Jack Spicer's mansion?"

"No!" said Raimundo, exasperatedly. "We need to leave the Claws with Clay so that he can quickly come if we need him." The mansion was visible so Raimundo decided not to say what he was going to, which was probably for the best. Dojo shrunk to his normal size and they went inside. Raimundo went to find Kimiko and Omi attempted to find Jack's Shen Gong Wu vault, when suddenly an alarm sounded.

The proximity alarm interrupted Jack and Ashley's arguing and they turned their attention to a monitor.

"They're here already?! I gotta go. You two stay here." said Jack, grabbing the Longi Kite and the Changing Chopsticks and activating a Chameleon Bot on his way out.

He flew to the Temple and was about to go in when he ran into something. That something was Clay. Clay threw off the Shroud of Shadows.

"Lights out." he said, and punched Jack in the face.

"Clay! Backup!" He heard Raimundo say this through the walkie talkie. (It was really long distance.) Clay grabbed the Tiger Claws and threw Jack through the portal he created, before going in himself.

Raimundo really needed backup. He had gone into the cell where Kimiko was. Finding it had taken quite a bit. He untied Kimiko and they ran out of the cell, only to find an almost endless sea of robots waiting for them. Rai asked for backup and got ready to fight. Clay arrived and Omi showed up.

"Wind!"

"Earth"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

The robots were pulled into a tornado, which filled up with sand. Fire heated the sand up, and water cooled it down. The robot army was frozen in a pillar of glass. The Xiaolin Apprentices stared at it in awe at what they had done.

"That was AWESOME!" Rai shouted.

"I guess when we work together…" Kimiko said.

"…Our powers increase…" Clay.

"…Roughly fifty fold…" Omi.

"…To create an ultimate attack." Raimundo finished.

"That was creepy!" said Jack. They all jumped because they had forgotten that he was there. "But you aren't gonna ruin my plan! I can just keep you here!" He laughed maniacally, but was interrupted as they ran past him. He would have sent robots after them, but they were all frozen in glass. He was about to go after them, but Katnappe stopped him.

"No need to get worked up." she said. She flicked a switch and the floor under the Chosen Ones collapsed. They jumped away, but Raimundo, far from an edge and too weak from their attack to use his element to escape, fell into the pit of lava below.

Sorry that the chapter was short. If you want to discuss this story or others, go to my XS board at Please become a member. Next chapter is the last chapter. Please keep on reviewing.


	5. Sacrifice

$$&$##&($&$%$&)%&%($&%$%$&#%$&%%$%$&$%&%&$%$#&%$%&%&%&%%&$$%$&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%%$%(% computer deleted my story gotta type it all over. That's why this story wasn't up at earlier. REVIEW! I am in a bad mood so if you flame my story I will find you and you will die a slow and painful death. Now join my XS Board. You can find the address at my user page.

9 hours later.

I feel better.

Several things happened in response. Clay ripped a computer console out of its wall socket and threw it into the lava. Rai landed on it. Katnappe had been holding the Tangle Web Comb, but Kimiko kicked it out of her hand. She then lowered herself into the lava and pulled Raimundo out.

"Thanks." Rai said. Meanwhile, Jack was yelling his lungs out Katnappe.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! KIDNAPPING IS ONE THING, BUT MURDER IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO GET OUT OF A MURDER TRIAL! IT WAS VERY HARD TO GET OUT OF TROUBLE FOR YOU STEALING ALL THAT STUFF! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A MILLION TIMES HARDER TO AVOID A TRIAL WITH MURDER CHARGES! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BRAINS IN THAT EMPTY SPACE YOU CALL A HEAD?!"

Katnappe looked scared. She really wasn't, but it shortened Jack's rants if he thought that whoever he was ranting at was scared.

"And who built that pit, anyway?" asked Jack.

"It was on your to do list, so I told your robots to build it. I told them to fill it with glue, not lava, so it would trap whoever fell in." Katnappe told him.

_Note to self, _Jack thought _Code robots to my voce pattern. And find out where she got all that glue._

The Chosen Ones were using their escape opportunity to, um, escape. They would have succeeded, but Jack pressed a button and the doors and windows shut. He then sent out a team of elite robots. They were huge and looked more than vaguely threatening.

As they battled, Wuya said, "Now's your chance. Finish them off." she pointed at a laser gun. Jack looked at it, picked it up, and dropped it.

"No." he said. "I'm tired of taking your orders! I'm not going to kill someone just because you said so."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Wuya looked mad enough to spit fire. And that's exactly what she did. Violet flames erupted from her mouth, effectively destroying the robot Kimiko was fighting, but also encasing part of her foot in metal, securing it to the ground.

"Fine. If you won't listen I'll do this myself." Wuya flew into Jack, and forced him to pickup the gun and fire at Kimiko. Trapped by metal, she could do nothing but await the end.

Raimundo was on the other side of the room when he saw Jack pick up the laser and aim at Kimiko. Rai fought harder, and when Jack put down the laser, he was relieved. But when he saw Wuya take over Jack's body, he felt that Kimiko needed help. With this thought, he knocked the robot's head off and ran to Kimiko. There was a nasty voice in his mind. This voice was his instincts, which he usually listened to, but not this time.

Voice: You won't do this. You're scared. When it comes down to it you're just like everyone else. You're scared to die.

Rai: Maybe so, but I'm gonna die saving my friend.

Voice: It's suicide. It just proves your weakness.

Rai: If I'm weak, I should die. Kimiko is definitely not weak, so she should live.

There was no room for doubts as he threw himself in front of the blast. No room for doubts as he felt the beam go into him. He had done it and this could not be changed.

"Get… out… of… here!" shouted Jack, forcing Wuya from his body. "I can't believe you did that. Our partnership is done!" Jack informed her. "I can't believe that I did that." said Jack, looking at Raimundo's body.

"It wasn't your fault." Katnappe said, putting one arm around his shoulder. They walked away.

"I will kill you all." said Wuya. She needed a body, and dead bodies put up no resistance, so she attempted to enter Raimundo.

"FIRE!"

Wuya was engulfed by flames so hot that they burned her ghostly form. She could not pass through them. Slowly they closed in, destroying her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kimiko looked at Rai. He was barely alive.

"Rai. You'll be fine. Please don't die."

Rai laughed. "Don't get all mushy Kimi."

Kimiko knew Rai would die soon and there was something she wanted to do before he was gone forever. She kissed him on the lips. Rai smiled and put his arms around her. They held each other until Raimundo's embrace weakened and he died.

They took Raimundo's body back to the temple, and slowly walked across the grounds.

"Greetings young ones. I trust your mission was successful." said Master Fung joyously. "I sensed your defeat of Wuya. Excellent job." he frowned. "But why are you so sad?" Their faces and Raimundo's lifeless form were answer enough. There mission as Xiaolin Monks was completed, but at the cost of their friend's life.

That is the end. I am sorry that I made it sad. There will be a short sequel where Kimiko reflects on Raimundo's death.


End file.
